1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling a plurality of continuous paper printing machines, number printing machines or the like, which are connected to each other in series, and have individual motive power sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
Continuous paper printing machines, which are connected to each other in series in a printing process and have individual motive power sources, must rotate at the same speed. If the rotational speed of an upstream continuous paper printing machine is higher than that of a downstream continuous paper printing machine, slack will appear in the continuous printing paper web between the printing machines and will increase until the paper overflows between them. If the rotational speed of the upstream printing machine is lower than that of the downstream printing machine, the tension of the paper between the printing machines will increase until the paper tears. In the prior art, the rotational speeds of the continuous paper printing machines have been made equal to each other by using an electric motor or the like. However, since use of a motor or the like is expensive, the cost of the printing machines and that of printing are increased.